Sephiroth: The One Winged Angel
by Codename.Zega-Ulqui-chan
Summary: Zaft is in the bloody web of the Second Bloody Valetine War. People are scared, children cry, and lives are being destroyed as they know it. But when the cries are heard, the shadow comes from space. The One-Winged Angel. Sephiroth.
1. Sephiroth: TOWA 1

-Sephiroth-

-Sephiroth-

Wing 1: One-Winged Angel (Shinn's POV)

Lunamaria, Rey, and I were sitting in the mess hall, talking and fooling around (more Luna and me). After a while, I just started to play with my food, not really interested in it anymore. Rey and Luna just looked at me with a confused expression, but I completely disregarded them. Something was bothering me, and I couldn't figure it out. I growled, standing up and walking towards the control room. Something was on my mind, and I wondered if anybody else could sense it, too. Just as I thought about it, an announcement came on. Meyrin's voice was high and clear.

"A strange mobile unit has just been spotted. Seems to be neutral, with the words…Sephiroth?"

I gasped, the worry slowly lifting off of my shoulders. I knew somebody else knew! So I wasn't the only one that felt that something was wrong! Meyrin came back on again, and she seemed a bit scared.

"The mobile is coming this way. It seems to have one Wing of Light."

I strangely shuddered. _One_ Wing of Light? I had heard of the device, but most mobile suits had two. Suddenly, the Minerva fired at the mobile suit. Most of the pilots were looking out of the window, now. Athrun, Rey, and Luna came to join me as I looked out. The mobile suit twisted, pulled out beam cannons, and fired. I felt the Minerva shudder as it was hit with the powerful beams. We all hung onto the windowsill, waiting for the convulsions of the Minerva to stop. I heard Captain Gladys talk over the broadcast system.

"Unknown vessel, you are in Zaft territory! State your business and allegiance now, or you will be shot down!" I smirked. Captain Gladys was always so pushy. The mobile suit stood still, and then pulled out a beam gun.

"Do not interfere." Then it fired.

The Minerva shuddered again, and I thought I heard some windows break. The mobile suit took off into the Northeast, and Captain Gladys decided to follow it. The Minerva started to shake as we moved at a high speed to just keep up with the mobile suit. Meanwhile, Captain Gladys came over the intercom.

"All Coordinators to their mobile suits! Chase after and apprehend that mobile suit! Get its name and take the pilot in!"

I sighed, mad that my day of relaxation was ruined by this mysterious Gundam. I put my hands behind my head and started walking. Once I reached the hangar, I suited up along with Luna, Rey, and Athrun. I wondered why this mobile suit had just decided to attack us out of virtually nowhere. The pilot had sounded female, and she made no attempt to mask her identity. Zipping up the rest of my suit, Luna and I exchanged glances, worried ones. Rey and Athrun just looked ready to complete their given tasks: To apprehend the mobile suit and get the pilot. To tell the truth, I wanted to get the pilot as well. She had the nerve to ride into Zaft territory and then attack us, like we were invading _her_ space? I couldn't wait. I entered the Impulse and turned on the sensors and thrusters.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse, moving out!" I said.

I slammed on the thrusters and tore out of the Minerva, trailing on the tail of the mobile suit. It stopped, turned, and hovered in the air. I realized that the Wings of Light unit on its back was dark colored. The mobile itself was black, with silver joints and two long swallowtails on the read of it. The eyes of the Gundam were bright blue.

"Hey, you, pilot! Stop your Gundam at once and come in for questioning." I commanded. I smirked; I had sounded pretty convincing. Athrun, Luna, and Rey came up besides the Impulse.

The tense feeling between the mobile suits was tangible; you could feel it. I felt sweat roll down my forehead, but I didn't dare make a move. I felt that anything would set the pilot off. The Gundam was so foreboding, so ominous, that I suddenly didn't want to go near it. Luna's ZAKU Warrior backed away, and the rest of us followed. I felt time stop, and my breathing seemed louder, and my heart was in my throat.

_Fshping!_

I barely knew what happened, but the ZAKU went down before it flipped around a bit and hovered upright. The Assault rifle from the mobile suit was drawn, steam coming from the barrel. Athrun, Rey, and I gasped, fully aware of the speed and competence of the pilot and the mobile suit. The mobile suit put the rifle away and pulled out a beam saber, the beam saber way longer than I expected. I decided to tap in to Captain Gladys. Her stern face appeared on screen, and I wondered how foolish I looked.

"Captain, we cannot continue to track this Gundam!" I said. "It's too fast, and the beam saber must be specially configured!"

"Shinn, you keep on tracking that Gundam until you get it to the Minerva!" Captain Gladys said. Before I could reply, her screen disappeared. "Well, she was no help!" I muttered, thrusting the controls forward.

The Gundam cut the air in front of me slowly, and I felt my Gundam shudder. I was blown back a bit, but quickly came upright. Athrun and Rey decided to attack this time. Rey and Athrun quickly came forward with their beam sabers, and Rey decided to pull out an assault rifle as well. I smirked, rushing in. We might just be able to bring this Gundam in! The Gundam backed away and pulled out its assault rifle. I heard two shots and Rey and Athrun were back next to me and Luna. The Gundam put away its weapons and I watched it raise its hands.

"I surrender." The female voice said. "I do not want to fight you. Take me in if you please. I will not put up more of a fight."

I just sat there, gaping. After all she put us through, she wants to surrender now? Oh, hell no!

"You say you don't want more of a fight?! Well, you just got one!" I yelled, the Impulse roaring forward. I heard Rey, Luna, and Athrun yell my name, but I didn't stop.

Before I knew it, I had three gaping holes near the cockpit and the Impulse was blown back with extreme force. I hadn't even seen the assault rifle. The Gundam put the rifle away and the pilot spoke again, this time with a firmer voice.

"I said you can bring me in. I don't want a fight. Unless you want your Gundam to be a home for the fishes, I advise you to cease fire."

Athrun and Rey came on the side of the black Gundam, leading it to the Minerva. I stared at the Gundam is it got lead to the hangar. Luna and I followed, eager to see the pilot.


	2. Sephiroth: TOWA 2

-Sephiroth: The One Winged Angel-

-Sephiroth: The One Winged Angel-

Chapter 2: Mysti Ze Obrrel

As I stepped out of Sephiroth, I took off my helmet, shaking my head around so that my violet hair settled over my shoulders. I rubbed my tired green eyes, upset that my napping had been interrupted by the Zaft and four cocky mobile pilots. The pilots stepped out of their Gundams, and I surveyed them with apathetic glances. The boy to my immediate right had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy in front of me had blue hair and green eyes. The two people to my northwest were a male and a female: the male with black hair and red eyes and the girl with reddish hair and violet eyes. I tossed my helmet into the cockpit and unzipped my suit, revealing a long tailed black coat, jean shorts, and red boots with golden buttons. I wore a black tied belt around my waist and a red shirt with a black rose on the breast could be seen. I yawned, rubbing my eye again.

"Excuse me." I asked softly. All eyes focused on me. "I don't suppose you have a place for a refugee to sleep for the afternoon?"

"Nope." The blue haired boy responded. "Not right now, at least. We have to interrogate you, first of all."

"Oh, _goody_. Oh, how I _adore_ interrogations." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think you're in the position to talk, prisoner." The black haired boy said.

"Oh, I'm _tingling_ with fear." I replied.

If you couldn't tell already, I'm quite temperamental when tired. So you could just imagine how difficult I was during the interrogation.

"So, what's your name?" A woman with honey colored hair asked me.

"Mysti Ze Obrrel."

"Oh, okay. Do you have official pilot experience?"

"Uh…does that mean, like, going to school or something?"

"Yes."

"No." I answered flatly. "Are we done yet?"

"I'm the one asking the questions! Okay, how long have you been piloting your Gundam?"

"Since I learned how to spell 2." I answered sarcastically.

"Are you going to cooperate peacefully?"

"No."

"Do we really have to keep you on here until we rip the information from you?"

"No."

"Then what, Mysti?"

"Let me go."

"We cannot do that. You trespassed—"

"Into territory, you're in trouble, I'll call your mommy, blah, blah, blah." I let my head hit the table. "Can we please be done now?"

"Fine. Get some sleep and we'll continue this interrogation like proper ladies."

"Okay. Wait, please."

"Yes?"

"Keep Sephiroth safe." After that, I had fallen asleep.

I awoke a few hours later, my green eyes awaking to very bright light. I hissed and sat up, the ship shuddering. I wondered what was going on.

"We hit turbulence; don't worry." I heard a female voice say. I lifted my head and saw the same magenta-eyed girl from this morning. "I'm Lunamaria Hawke. I gather your name is Mysti?"

"Yes, that's right." I said, cooperative and fully refreshed. "I'm sorry for being so difficult this morning. It was rude of me."

"No problem, Mysti." Lunamaria said, pouring me some coffee. "Want any cream? Sugar?"

"Can you bring me exactly two cups of cream and four small packets of sugar?" I asked.

Lunamaria smiled, walking out of the interrogation room. My pilot suit was sitting on the opposite end of the table. I stood up and walked towards my uniform, taking off my coat and slipping my suit on. It was red with black lining and a golden chest plate. Smiling, I watched as Lunamaria came back in with my coffee. I saluted and took the cup gratefully, sipping the steaming hot contents, sighing as it gently scalded to back of my throat. Lunamaria stared at me as I drank. I glanced at her and then put my cup down.

"I suppose I'm on very close surveillance on this craft." I sighed and sipped my coffee again. "Why can't I be trusted around these skies?"

"During the war, nobody's a friend and everyone is an enemy. We have to be on guard." Lunamaria said.

"Makes sense. Seems like somebody had driven knowledge into your skull, unlike my past companions." I sipped my coffee again. "So, who were the others with you?"

Before Lunamaria could give me an answer, the three boys from before and the same woman came inside. Lunamaria stood as the woman took her seat. I nodded and leaned forward, my hands under my chin.

"Let's try this again, Mysti."

"Gladly. First, please, tell me your name."

"I'll be addressed as Captain Gladys."

"Fair. Okay, let's get this over with."

"When did you obtain your mobile suit?"

"Sephiroth? Oh, when I was very little, about four. That was when I gained legal ownership of it. I actually started riding in it when I was fourteen. Starting from the questions in the previous interview, I have no official training, and I've been piloting Sephiroth for two years."

"That's longer than some of our best pilots. When was Sephiroth completed?"

"Um…oh, I believe that Sephiroth was completed when I was born."

"What's your allegiance?"

"…"

"Did you hear me?"

"…y-yes. I-I have no allegiance. Well, not right now."

"…"

"…does this mean I'm free to go?"


	3. Sephiroth: TOWA 3

-Sephiroth: The One Winged Angel-

-Sephiroth: The One Winged Angel-

Wing 3: Low Class

The honey haired woman stepped out shortly after I had given my answer. It was true; I had allegiance to nobody. I was—what you say—neutral, at this point. I felt the need to answer to no one, and I didn't exactly agree with the war and the circumstances that surrounded it. Still, Lunamaria was right. At this point, it was best for everyone to be on a side. Still, I knew not what my fate would be in the Zaft forces. After about three minutes of the younger pilots talking, they came back in and sat at the table. I laced my fingers together, staring straight ahead. My mind was racing, and I wondered if this side was really the right side to join. No side was really right in a war.

"Mysti, don't be worried." Lunamaria said. "Captain Gladys is really kind. She'll offer you some position on the ship, I bet."

"I'm not worried." I muttered.

"You look like it." The blonde responded coolly.

"…I've never been on a side before. It's strange to me."

"I know, but it'll all work out." Lunamaria touched my arm. "You just see."

I smiled as the black haired boy leaned in towards me. I backed away a bit, a perplexed look on my face.

"Y-yes?" I asked unsurely.

"What's the name of your mobile suit again?" He asked.

"Sephiroth." I answered slowly.

"Why does it only have one Wing on it?"

"Father designed it that way for me."

"Oh…how'd you manage to pilot it like that?"

"It was kind of difficult at first, but one day…well, it's a long story."

"Tell me!" He said anxiously.

"Well, I was taking out Sephiroth for the fifth time that year. I had almost given up on piloting it, but something told me to take it out that day. I was over the ocean, and a storm was forming, and I got caught in it. Sephiroth and I were tossed into the ocean a couple of times, but finally, I managed to get it up into the sky. The storm lasted for another good two hours, in which I had to keep Sephiroth in the air or afloat."

"What a dangerous way to learn."

"Hey, I didn't ask for the storm to catch me. It just did and if it didn't, I probably couldn't pilot Sephiroth like I do now."

Captain Gladys came back in, holding a grunt uniform. I grimaced; I knew what was coming. "The Chairman said to let you start off as a grunt, for now. Maybe you can work your way into a red coat."

I sighed, but nodded, taking the grunt clothes with reluctant but open arms. Lunamaria flashed me an "I told you so" smile. I saluted and smiled at Captain Gladys.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." I said graciously. "I'll work my way up higher."

"Good, because I believe you have too much skill to stay a grunt for much longer. You'll bunk with Shinn." She nodded to the black haired boy.

Captain Gladys instructed Shinn to bunk with me, which I was a bit uncomfortable with because Lunamaria was the only person I knew. I went to a bathroom and changed into my grunt clothes, which was a short sleeved green shirt with dark green cargo pants. I frowned and then stepped out of the bathroom, following behind my new roommate.

I could tell that Shinn was uncomfortable having me as a roommate. First of all, I was a grunt soldier bunking with one of the best of the Zaft fleet. Secondly, I was a girl, and the both of us weren't all that comfortable around each other. Thirdly, I barely knew him. I wanted to bunk with Lunamaria. At least she would be kind to me. Shinn and I reached the room that I would be sharing with him. It was generally basic with a blue desk with a picture and a cell phone on it. There was a chest at the bottom of the bunk beds. Shinn ran and scrambled to the top, sitting up defiantly.

"I call top bunk, grunt." He said condescendingly. I frowned and knelt at the bottom bunk. "Then I have the bottom." I said, turning my head towards the door. "What do grunts do, anyway?"

"Fight when they're told to by their superiors. This, by the way, will be me." Shinn said, pointing at himself.

_Oh, hell no, _I thought to myself. "Fine, _Captain Shinn_." I said, sitting on the bottom bunk. I looked up and saw him hanging upside down, his eyes level with mine. "Yes, _Captain_?" I asked, turning away.

"Come up here."

"For what?"

"I call a contest. Let's decide who'll have the top bunk."

"No, keep it." I said, lying down. "It's not all that important to me."

"Aw, don't keep me hanging!"

"Oh, so cliché, Captain Shinn." I sighed as Shinn fell off of the top bunk and onto his bottom. I covered my grin, but ended up laughing anyway. Shinn glared at me, but smirked in spite of himself. "Oh, oh, oh, so cliché, _Clumsy Captain_ Shinn."

"Stop saying that, now!" He yelled, blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, _Captain_." Then I started laughing all over again.

Shinn growled lowly, leaving the room. I was afraid I had hurt his feelings by laughing at him, but the whole situation had been a purely comedic affair from the start, ever since he hung over the edge of the bunk. I decided to follow after him to apologize. I found him talking with the blue haired boy from before. The two looked at me as I came through the doors, and Shinn frowned and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at me. The blue haired boy glanced from Shinn to me and back again.

"Did something…happen between you two?" He asked.

"Nothing, really, Athrun." Shinn said, turning towards him. Then Shinn glanced at me from the side. "She's just a rude little grunt that won't follow orders."

"Sure, _I'm_ the rude one in this situation. Does "I call top bunk, grunt" ring a bell?" I asked, wagging my finger around.

"Oh, okay, how about this? "Fine, _Captain Shinn._"

"That was only because you spoke down to me!"

"You're a grunt; what the hell do you expect? The royal treatment?"

Shinn pushed past me and stormed towards his room. I had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. "Don't mind Shinn, Mysti. He'll get used to you."


End file.
